


Short story collection: Stryfe, Cable, Deadpool, and more

by Stryfe



Series: Short Stories [1]
Category: Cable and Deadpool, Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universes, Brothers, Clones, Lovers, M/M, Short Stories, Stryfe - Freeform, because we never have enough Stryfe, cute shit in general, friends - Freeform, will updatetags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:10:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8802085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stryfe/pseuds/Stryfe
Summary: My new short stories collection. Each chapter is separate and doesn't need to be read in any particular order.





	1. Boo!

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to their respective owners (Marvel, etc.). My stories may not be posted elsewhere or otherwise used or changed without my sole permission.

"Am I supposed to be scared now?"

  
“… Yes, please,” Stryfe said, staring right back at Nathan.

  
Biting down on his cheek hard, Nathan would be willing to bet that Stryfe was smiling underneath his costume. “Hmm,” Nathan began, in a show of co

nsidering his answer. “Ok, you got me, I’m terrified of ghosts. Damn. How did you know?”  
“Nathan, being a prick and using a monotone voice is not acting scared,” Stryfe said, glaring at him through the holes he’d made in the white sheet.  
“I’m sorry, I can’t help that you’re jump scare failed. Besides, you look a little too cute to be scary,” Nathan chuckled warmly. Truth be told, Nathan was more surprised Stryfe had found a sheet to hide his whole body under. What was cuter and funnier than a former villain, his clone and brother no less, now living with him on Providence and choosing to don a large white sheet over his body, pretending to be a ghost to try to surprise Nathan by jumping out at him? Stryfe had done nothing more than cut holes for his eyes, and they were now glaring disappointedly at him.

  
“… Wade said it would scare you,” Stryfe said, his eyes finally dropping and looking sad now about the overall scheme that had failed to do more than cause Nathan to look at him curiously.  
“Stryfe,” Nathan began trying to suppress his smile a bit, feeling more like his chest would burst from so many warm feelings over how much Stryfe had improved and how he was trying to bond with both Wade and himself. “If it helps, I can walk by again?”  
Walking over, Stryfe pulled off the sheet, leaning into Nathan and hugging him tightly. “Ok, but you have to pretend better this time, promise?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ________: Breaking up families and friendships since it's invention.

"I'm ready to try again, if you are?"

“What do you mean, Stryfe?” Nathan asked curiously, looking over at his clone.

“I was thinking… About everything… and I think it would help our relationship and me,” Stryfe said with a sage nod as he sat down across from Nathan at his desk.

“Is this about...?” Nathan asked, eyes going wide. Stryfe… Was his brother actually considering an apology? Bettering himself for mankind? Swallowing nervously, Nathan stared at Stryfe long and hard.

“I’m not having you on, Nate, I… I let my rage get the best of me,” Stryfe said, a bit sorrowfully. “I burned the money, so it would no longer remind me of the first time…”

Stryfe’s eyes looked watery, as if he were ready to cry, and full of emotions Nathan had wanted to see for months since the event.

“Stryfe…” Nathan whispered, standing up and walking around to his brother, who had stood up with him, before embracing Stryfe in a tight hug. “I had always dreamed of this day, Stryfe… Thank you…”

Lining his mouth up to Nathan’s ear, Stryfe gave Nathan a brief kiss. “I’m still not going to forget that you cheated at monopoly to win our bet, you fucking asshole. You owe me a re-match, where you’re at a disadvantage, and its double or nothing,” Stryfe growled, sliding one hand into Nathan’s hair and grabbing a handful.

“One can never fully trust you,” Nathan commented dryly, pulling back enough to look Stryfe in the face. “I thought you’d finally let that go. It was just a game of monopoly and your hair was only dyed neon pink for three days, cry baby.”

Stryfe’s glare was already saying plenty. “You better be free this Tuesday, because Scott and Wade are coming over to make sure you don’t cheat again.” Stryfe purred with contentment.


	3. Illegal bonding activities

"Midnight, on the bridge. Come alone."

“Wade… No.” Nathan said, staring flatly at Wade.

“Nate, buddy. Old pal! Lover! Love of my life!” Wade cried out happily, sitting on Nathan’s thighs as he began pouring out lotion to start the massage with. “Come on. It’s a bonding exercise! Building trust between everyone!”

“I knew you’d only offered this massage to try to make me agree to some stupid shit you’d come up with,” Nathan muttered angrily, closing his eyes and trying to relax.

“Nate, all I’m saying is hiding bodies together in the middle of the night is a good way to make sure other people are one hundred percent loyal. After all, friends won’t tell anyone if you’ve murdered someone, but best friends will help you hide the body! Stryfe even offered to bring cleaning supplies and he said yes right away!” Wade pointed out, hitting a tight spot that made Nathan groan.

“Wade, we’re not killing anyone just to hide a body together. You should know better than anyone, I can get Stryfe to ignore you anyway,” Nathan threatened, taking a deep breathe. “And before you even try to ask again, no, we’re not going to kill my dad.”

“… What about Logan? He comes back from the dead!” Wade trilled excitedly. “That way we’re not technically killing someone who can’t come back!”

“No. One, there isn’t any reason to kill Logan and two, he’d just get angry and come back to kill you and maybe, if he was stupid, try to kill me and or Stryfe.”

“Ok, what if you and Stryfe hid my body then? This way we all get to bond over me dying and you and Stryfe can make more progress on the bonding brothers front!”

“Wade, I have better things to do and there isn't any need to encourage Stryfe to be violent more than necessary.”

Wade's only response was a heavy sigh as if Nathan's answer was so ridiculous that it didn't deserve a reply. 


	4. Million dollar idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crack. Just crack.

"Somehow we need to persuade him to part with a million dollars."

“Stryfe, I don’t think Scott even has the kind of money and you know damn well Wade won’t give you any of his,” Nathan sighed, pinching his nose and closing his eyes so he could stop looking at Stryfe's naughty smirk across his desk.

“See, Nate….” Stryfe began, grabbing Nathan’s free hand to place against his cheek. “Scott's obviously not rich, but asking him would just make it hilarious. Especially if he saw his bank account at.”

Pressing a kiss to Nathan’s wrist Stryfe chuckled amusedly as Nathan shook his head, seemingly disappointed and irritated with his brother, with just the slightest hint of amusement in the quirk of his lips.

“No. If you really want that much money, you know I have it and will readily give it to you, Stryfe,” Nathan replied, trying to gently tug his hand back from Stryfe, who held it tightly.

“Why can't I watch Summers suffer?” Stryfe questioned, biting Nathan’s thumb playfully.

“Stryfe…” Nathan sighed, unwilling to encourage Stryfe's schemes. “Come here.”

Standing up, Stryfe walked around the desk, watching as Nathan leaned against the back of his chair before hugging him and rubbing their faces together.

“Yes?” Stryfe asked, giving a curious look, as Nathan pulled his brother into his lap.

Nudging Stryfe’s head into his neck, Nathan wrapped an arm around Stryfe, the other resting in his hair.

“Go to sleep, before I kill you,” Nathan hummed happily, eyes closing as Stryfe snuggled closer, face hiding in his neck.


	5. A rose by any other is just as sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Random drabble

As he flicked through the letters he’d gotten in the mail, a small, handwritten envelope with Nathan’s name caught his attention and his heart began to thump. Pulling it out, Wade looked at the envelope. It was from Nathan and yet it was decorated with sticker hearts! And surprisingly, as Wade picked up the envelope, one from Stryfe fell out just beneath it.

_Ooooo…. Are they love letters?!_

**Unlikely. Well, except Stryfe’s maybe, given how much he’s been flirting with us.**

“But which… should we open first?” Wade hummed out thoughtfully, stroking the wax seal on both of the letters. The wax seal was an odd touch considering that they were far out of the middle ages and both Stryfe and Nathan could have found him to speak… admit passionate feelings of love…

_And don’t forget making hot twin action!_

“Hnnnngghhhh….” Wade groaned, biting his lip hard. “Ok, eeny meeny miney mo…” Wade said, shuffling the letters only to land right back on Nathan’s letter.

Well, it would have been opened soon anyway.

Carefully peeling it open, Wade pulled out the letter as carefully as he could and opened it up before reading it:

_Wade, we’ve known each other many years now and throughout them, I’ve learned a lot about you. You’re incredibly loyal, kind and clever. You help keep me from flying too high and I’ve always admired a good deal about you._

_However, it’s your month to do the dishes. Go do them today please._

_-Nathan Summers_

**All that effort to tell us to do the dishes?**

Crumpling up the paper, Wade threw it to the side, grumbling before ripping open Stryfe’s.

 

_Wade, be careful. Nate sent you a chore list._

_-Stryfe_

 

_Awww… Look! Stryfe tried to warn us!_

“Right?!” Wade shrieked, holding up the letter and shaking it. “AT LEAST STRYFE TRIES TO HELP ME, NATE!”

**Cable had a point, though. It IS your month to do the chores.**

“But Nate and Stryfe cheat! They’re psions and don’t have to spend hours going through the chores every day,” Wade whined, falling back onto the floor to postpone the inevitable pain he would feel when forced to follow through on Nathan's kind but subtle threat to do useless chores. 


	6. This is why we only had one...

He had enjoyed ten years of being totally irresponsible.

Except now, he was a father. Again. Looking down at tiny, de-aged versions of Stryfe, Wade and Cable happily playing with each other, Scott had no idea quite what to do with the children. They were all tiny enough to be around the ages of four or five years old, with Stryfe and Cable both unfortunately retaining their incredible psionic powers.

“Jean, what do we do?” Scott asked worriedly, looking at all three as they happily played together. “I’m worried about raising them… I don’t want another teenager phase.”

“Then maybe you should have done your job and been on time, Scott,” Jean retorted, rolling her eyes in irritation before looking at her three new kids. “Who wants some juice?” She asked sweetly, bending down with three boxes in her hand.

“Me, me!” Nathan and Wade shrieked in unison together. Stryfe, however, stayed a distance away from Jean, looking at her carefully and with a large measure of uncertainty.

“Stry-Stry. Juice,” Nathan said, handing his box back to Jean to walk back over and grab Stryfe’s hand, trying to tug him gently to make him follow.

“Mm...” Stryfe made a small noise, sounding more distressed than anything.

“Stryfe, it’s ok, you know,” Scott said, reaching out to pull Stryfe into a hug.

“Mm-mm!” Stryfe shook his head, walking away from Scott, and cuddling against Nathan.

“Wha’s Stry doin’, Nate?” Wade asked, slurping as he kept trying to suck more juice out of an empty box.

Pressing small kisses to Stryfe’s head and hugging him, Nathan looked back at Wade. “He’s still super scared of mommy and daddy. Can you bring the boxes, Wade?” Nathan asked. Picking up both Nathan and Stryfe’s juice boxes (and drinking a bit from Nathan’s), Wade walked over and held it out to both of them where Stryfe finally accepted the juice, albeit hesitantly.

“I don’t know that I have the will to raise kids again,” Scott said, leaning against the living room wall.

“Maybe you shouldn’t have gotten so used to playing around,” Jean said, lips pursed, as she narrowed her gaze at Emma entering the room.


	7. DILF

"For some reason, I'm attracted to you."

“You’re married to my sons, Wilson.” Scott snapped, trying to step further away from his son-in-law in the tiny kitchen of the X-Men mansion.

“Well, yes, but you gave them amazing genes. Can you produce like… five more kids, just like them, so I can have back up plans in case I have a fight with them?” Wade asked, grinning at Scott. “And besides, you’re a DILF. Duh.”

“… I’m going to regret asking, but what the hell is a DILF?” Scott asking, lip already raising in disgust as his noise crinkled.

“A dad I’d love to fuck,” Wade whispered dramatically, leaning in close and cackling as a look of horror dawned on Scott’s face.

“Wade,” Scott began carefully, knowing if he hurt Wade then Nathan and Stryfe ( _Oh god, especially Stryfe)_ would be incredibly angry at him.

 _Just ignore him Scott._ Nathan had smiled sweetly as he’d said it, trying to reassure Scott that Wade wouldn’t quite mean things like this.

Stryfe did nothing more than glare murder at him and if he didn't play his cards carefully, Scott knew he would lose what little progress he had with Stryfe. 

“Wade…” Scott began again, realizing he’d gotten lost in his thoughts when Wade had begun poking him rapidly. “You know Nathan said something about a beach visit this evening, if you met him for lunch today. And Stryfe said… that he wanted to have some fun with you,” Scott ground out, trying not to imagine anything from the expressions going on under Wade’s mask, or the activities his sons and Wilson were involved in, as the man whooped for joy, running towards the door, not noticing that Stryfe and Nathan stood firmly in place still.


	8. A game of Uno

“Nathan… Stryfe...” Scott began, in the most solemn voice he could muster. “I think someone should tell you that your mother died.”

“Damn you!” Stryfe snarled first, causing Scott to move back a little to make sure he was out of Stryfe’s physical reach. Scott looked at Stryfe and let his gaze move over to Nathan. Both of them were looking completely absorbed in a game but while Stryfe looked pissed off, Nathan was smirking triumphantly.

“I just love the plus four cards, don’t you Stryfe?” Nathan asked casually while Stryfe was glaring pure murder at him.

“I _will_ kill you. We sleep in the same bed, so I can find you when you’re most vulnerable,” Stryfe threatened.

“Do you two even care that Jean died?” Scott asked in dismay as he finally noticed the card game on the table between his two sons.

“Go join her then Summers. It’ll save me the trouble if you die too. Then I only have to worry about killing this bastard who plus fours me when I had finally gotten down to one card and was about to win!”

“Dad, she dies every few weeks, just like the other X-Men do. And Stryfe. Stryfe never dies,” Nathan said casually, still smiling as he placed yet another card down, leaving him with only two in his hand.

“Obviously I can’t. I’m perfect. Why the hell do you people think we celebrate that Easter thing where the man came back from the dead? Its because all of you flonqs keep dying on each other, make a big deal about them dying, only to find them alive three days later on a beach in Tahiti,” Stryfe snorted, placing one card down now that it was his turn again. Four cards left in his hand now when it could have been zero.

 

Nathan, you little shit.


End file.
